04 Września 2003
TVP 1 7.00 Wiadomości 7.05 Moda na sukces (2004) - serial USA 7.25 Mąż pod łóżkiem - nowela filmowa Polska 8.00 Wiadomości 8.12 Pogoda 8.15 Podróże z Aleksandrem i Emilią - Myszki na olimpiadzie - serial animowany 8.40 Budzik 9.05 Śpiewniki rodzinne 9.25 Śpiewaj z nami 9.40 Cedric 9.55 Polskie lektury obowiązkowe - Lalka - (1) - Powrót - serial obyczajowy Polska 11.15 Telezakupy 11.35 Zapis zbrodni 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - program informacyjny 12.20 Ginące światy - Góra tajemnic - serial dokumentalny 12.50 Zielone lata - dramat wojenny Polska 14.35 Klan (722) - telenowela TVP 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Wszystkie pieniądze świata (4) - serial Polska 16.10 Wyprzedzić chorobę - Odmienne stany świadomości - magazyn 16.30 Moda na sukces (2004) - serial USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Gość Jedynki 17.40 Lokatorzy - serial TVP 18.10 Bezpieczna Jedynka - magazyn 18.40 Motoexpress TV - magazyn publicystyczno - informacyjny poświęcony bezpieczeństwu na drogach 19.00 Wieczorynka: Misiowanki 19.30 Wiadomości 19.59 Sport 20.05 Pogoda 20.09 Pogoda dla kierowców 20.20 Agentka o stu twarzach (13) - serial sensacyjno - przygodowy USA 21.10 Sprawa dla reportera 21.45 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki - program publicystyczny 22.35 Szerokie tory - reportaż Barbary Włodarczyk 23.00 Monitor Wiadomości 23.20 Sytuacje rodzinne - Długa noc poślubna - film obyczajowy Polska 1976 0.15 Tak było, tak jest i... - film dokumentalny Bogusława Gizy 0.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:05 Studio urody; program popularyzujący zdrowy styl życia 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom; Opowieści z Księgi Cnót; odc. 24 - Pilność; serial animowany prod. USA 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom; Mały Pingwin Pik-Pok; serial animowany prod. polskiej 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom; Lis Leon; - Wilki morskie; serial animowany prod. polskiej 08:00 M jak miłość; odc. 70; serial TVP 08:55 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym Panorama: 9:00, 10:00, Prognoza pogody:9:30 10:20 Powtórka z życia "1 września 1939, 17 września 1939" 10:45 Koncert życzeń Kabaretu OT.TO "Lambaluna - Reaktywacja" (2) 11:40 Doktor Ewa; odc. 1 - Trudny wybór; 1970 serial TVP; reż: Henryk Kluba; wyk: Ewa Wiśniewska, Jolanta Lothe, Ewa Berger - Jankowska, Joanna Jędryka 12:15 Kochaj mnie; telenowela dok. prod TVP 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Złotopolscy; odc. 343 - Odnaleziona, odnaleziony; telenowela TVP 13:40 Sokole Oko; odc. 14; serial przygodowy prod. USA 14:30 W krainie władcy smoków; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy prod. polsko-australijsko-chińskiej 15:00 Błękitna planeta; odc. 1; (Blue Planet); 2001 serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 16:00 Panorama 16:22 Pogoda 16:25 M jak miłość; odc. 148; serial TVP 17:15 Zielona karta; telenowela dok.TVP 17:50 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:54 Pogoda 19:00 Jeden z dziesięciu; teleturniej 19:30 Polaków portret własny; magazyn Waltera Chełstowskiego 19:55 Czy musiało tak być ?; program poświęcony analizie wypadków drogowych 20:10 Misja specjalna; 1987 komedia prod. polskiej (97'); reż: Janusz Rzeszewski; wyk: Krzysztof Kowalewski, Dorota Kamińska, Mirosław Konarowski, Agata Rzeszewska 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:35 Stop reportaż 22:45 Zakręty losu; Pielgrzym; (Pilgrim); 1999 dramat sensacyjny prod. USA (91') nadzorem rodziców; reż: Harley Cokeliss; wyk: Ray Liotta, Gloria Reuben, Armin Mueller Stahl 00:20 Świat obok nas; Skazany na śmierć; film dokumentalny prod. japońskiej 01:10 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas; odc. 1; (C.S.I.); 2000 serial kryminalny prod. kanadyjskiej zgodą rodziców; wyk: William L. Petersen, Marg Helgenberger, Gary Dourdan, George Eads i inni 02:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 6.45 TV Market 7.00 Power Rangers (244) 7.30 Tajemniczy rycerze (37) - serial animowany 8.00 Piątka nieustraszonych (2) 9.00 Świat według Kiepskich 9.45 Dziki Dziki Zachód (4) - serial USA, 1980; reż. Richard Compton 10.45 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (37) 11.15 Awantura o kasę (93) 12.15 Samo życie (239) - serial obyczajowy 12.45 Amor Latino (74) - telenowela argentyńska 13.35 TV Market 13.50 Czułość i kłamstwa (49) - serial obyczajowy 14.20 Power Rangers (245) 14.45 Transformery (3) - serial animowany 15.10 Szpital na perypetiach (30) - serial komediowy 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Interwencja 16.30 MacGyver (85) - serial sensacyjny 17.30 Hugo Express 17.55 Drogówka 18.30 Informacje + sport 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Misja w czasie 3 (64) - serial przygodowy 20.05 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy 20.55 Samo życie (240) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Studio LOTTO 21.40 IDOL 3 22.40 Z archiwum X (53) - serial sensacyjny 23.40 Biznes informacje 24.00 Prognoza pogody 0.10 Graffiti 0.25 Eden (4, 5 i 6) - Playboy 1.55 Aquaz Superchat na żywo 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 5.20 Uwaga! 5.40 Ścieżki miłości (99) - telenowela, Meksyk 6.30 Telesklep 7.10 Córka przeznaczenia (51) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.00 Brzydula (52) - telenowela, Kolumbia 8.50 Wunschpunsch (46) - serial animowany 9.15 Tele Gra - teleturniej 10.15 Telesklep 11.15 Rozmowy w toku 12.15 Na Wspólnej (134) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.45 Szpital pod palmami (3) - serial przygodowy, USA 13.45 Wunschpunsch (46) - serial animowany 14.10 Brzydula (53) - telenowela, Kolumbia 15.00 Przygody Supermana (58) - serial przygodowy, USA 16.00 TVN Fakty, Pogoda 16.20 Córka przeznaczenia (52) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.10 Ścieżki miłości (100) - telenowela, Meksyk 18.00 Rozmowy w toku 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! 20.10 Na Wspólnej (135) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.40 PRAWDZIWE HISTORIE: Na ratunek córce - film obyczajowy, USA 1994 22.35 Cela 23.05 TVN Fakty Wieczorne 23.30 Na celowniku (20) - serial sensacyjny, USA 0.25 Zmagania miast - program rozrywkowy 1.30 Sextet - program rozrywkowy 2.00 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TVP 3 Gdańsk 7.30 - 9.30, 11.30 - 18.30, 20.30 - 22.30 co godzinę Kurier, Pogoda 6.45 Program dnia 6.50 Echa dnia 7.15 Telezakupy 7.45 Panorama 8.00 Tygodnik gospodarczy 8.15 Kwiaty i ogrody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Pałace świata 9.40 Nieustraszony 10.15 Wojenne dni Warszawy 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.45 Denyce Graves w Polsce 12.15 To jest temat 12.35 Poznajmy je lepiej 13.50 Agrobiznes 14.00 Najdłuższa podróż Józefa Barana 14.45 Eurotel 15.00 Trzy szalone zera 15.45 Temat wiejski 16.00 Gość "3" 16.15 Panorama 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Najdłuższa podróż Józefa Barana 17.50 Mag. Elbląski 18.00 Panorama 18.45 Kość niezgody 19.10 Z archiwum TVG 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.45 Studio Pogoda 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.45 Panorama 22.00 Halo Trójka 22.15 Patrol Trójki 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio Pogoda 23.05 Challenger 1.20 Teleśmiechy 2.25 Zakończenie prog. TV 4 6.15 Strefa P 6.45 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 7.00 Muzyczne listy 8.00 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona (52) - anim. 8.30 Ulysses (16) - serial 9.00 Reba (2) - serial 9.30 Oni, ona i pizzeria (2) - serial komediowy 10.00 Królik Greg (2) - serial animowany 10.30 Rozwód po amerykańsku (20) - serial 11.00 Zbuntowany anioł (455) - telenowela 11.45 TV Market 12.00 KINOmaniaK 12.30 Diagnoza morderstwo (41) - kryminał 13.30 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 14.30 Crime Story (22) - serial kryminalny 15.30 Artur (48) - serial animowany 16.00 Hoboczaki (67) - serial 16.55 Ja się zastrzelę (2) - serial komediowy 17.25 Sąsiedzka wojna (2) - serial 17.55 Zbuntowany anioł (256) - telenowela 18.45 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 19.00 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Partnerki (1) - serial 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.27 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Co gryzie Giberta Grape? - dramat, USA 1993 23.15 TIR morderca - thriller USA 0.55 X Laski 1.25 Muzyczne listy 2.15 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 2.30 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 2.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 7.30 Luz we dwóch (4) - serial komediowy, USA 8.00 Alf (14) - serial komediowy, USA 8.30 Tajemnice pocałunku (33) - telenowela, Meksyk 9.20 Miłość i przeznaczenie (44) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.15 Łamisłówka - teleturniej 11.00 Żar tropików (60) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 11.55 Virginia (117) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.45 Telesklep 14.30 Tajemnice pocałunku (34) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.20 Miłość i przeznaczenie (45) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.10 Jak zostać gwiazdą (5) - serial komediowy, USA 16.40 Alf (15) - serial komediowy, USA 17.10 Mściciel (13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.10 Żar tropików (61) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 19.10 Luz we dwóch (5) - serial komediowy, USA 19.40 Jak zostać gwiazdą (6) - serial komediowy, USA 20.10 Bonanno - Historia Ojca Chrzestnego (1) - miniserial sensacyjny, Kanada 1998 22.00 Operacja wieczność (24) - serial science fiction, USA 23.00 Kosmiczny szlak - film science fiction USA - Irlandia 0.55 Bonanno - Historia Ojca Chrzestnego (1) - miniserial 2.30 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Wojenne losy; Ucieczka z miejsc ukochanych; odc. 2; 1987 serial prod. TVP; reż: Julian Dziedzina 07:00 Wiadomości 07:05 Śląska laba; Ślązacy i Górale cz. 1; stereo 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Złotopolscy; odc.493 - Dobre uczynki (25'); telenowela TVP 08:40 Eurotel; magazyn 08:50 Fortele Jonatana Kota; odc. 7 - Węzeł Sprytka; serial animowany dla dzieci 09:00 Bajeczki Jedyneczki; program dla dzieci 09:10 Kuchnia wróżki; Złote gruszki Midasa; program dla dzieci 09:25 Niebezpieczna Zatoka; odc. 25 - Arka Harego (25'); serial prod.kanadyjskiej 09:50 Sekrety zdrowia; A może to kręgosłup ?; magazyn 10:05 Kwadrans na kawę 10:20 Szaleństwa medycyny; Piękna czy bestia; magazyn 10:35 Chleba naszego powszedniego; 1974 film fabularny prod. polskiej (51'); reż: Janusz Zaorski; wyk: Bolesław Płotnicki, Małgorzata Pritulak, Jan Himilsbach 11:25 Być Polakiem; Jak Feniks z popiołów; reportaż Ewy Szakalickiej 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Linia specjalna; program publicystyczny Barbary Czajkowskiej 12:40 Wieści polonijne 12:55 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; program publicystyczny 13:25 Złota Setka Teatru TV; Ksiądz Marek; 1997 autor - Juliusz Słowacki (94'); reż: Krzysztof Nazar; wyk: Krzysztof Globisz, Daniel Olbrychski, Magdalena Cielecka, Janusz Michałowski, Janusz Gajos, Jan Frycz 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 493 - Dobre uczynki (25'); telenowela TVP 15:35 Szept prowincjonalny; Pani od polskiego 16:00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Krynicki smak 16:30 Niebezpieczna Zatoka; odc. 25 - Arka Harego (25'); serial prod.kanadyjskiej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Wojenne losy; Ucieczka z miejsc ukochanych; odc. 2; 1987 serial prod. TVP; reż: Julian Dziedzina 18:40 Szerokie tory 19:05 Bajeczki Jedyneczki; program dla dzieci 19:15 Dobranocka; Niezwykłe przygody pod wierzbami; odc. 3/13 - Wycieczka do żabiego zameczku; serial animowany prod. czeskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:59 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 493 - Dobre uczynki (25'); telenowela TVP 20:35 Forum Polonijne; - wydanie specjalne; program publicystyczny 21:20 Złota Setka Teatru TV; Ksiądz Marek; 1997 autor - Juliusz Słowacki (94'); reż: Krzysztof Nazar; wyk: Krzysztof Globisz, Daniel Olbrychski, Magdalena Cielecka, Janusz Michałowski, Janusz Gajos, Jan Frycz 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:23 Prognoza pogody 23:30 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki; program publicystyczny 00:20 Smak Europy; - Ostatni dzwonek; reportaż Alicji Albrecht-Mroziewicz 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 00:45 Szerokie tory 01:15 Niezwykłe przygody pod wierzbami; odc. 3/13 - Wycieczka do żabiego zameczku; serial animowany prod. czeskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 493 - Dobre uczynki (25'); telenowela TVP 02:35 Forum Polonijne; - wydanie specjalne; program publicystyczny 03:20 Złota Setka Teatru TV; Ksiądz Marek; 1997 autor - Juliusz Słowacki (94'); reż: Krzysztof Nazar; wyk: Krzysztof Globisz, Daniel Olbrychski, Magdalena Cielecka, Janusz Michałowski, Janusz Gajos, Jan Frycz 04:55 Muzyka Fryderyka Chopina - Koncert e-moll op. 11 05:37 Monitor Wiadomości 06:00 Zakończenie programu Cartoon Network (Rosja) 08:00 Mike, Lou i Og 08:25 Gadżet w dzieciństwie 08:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 09:15 Johnny Bravo 09:45 Bliźniaki Cramp 10:05 Tchórzliwy pies o imieniu Brave 10:30 Atomówki 10:55 Laboratorium Dextera 11:20 Mike, Lu i Og 11:45 Krowa i kurczak 12:10 Skradam się 12:35 Johnny Bravo 13:00 Rodzina Addamsów 13:25 Jetsons 13:50 Kamienie ognia 14:20 Szalone melodie 14:50 Tom i Jerry 15:15 Scooby Doo 15:40 maska 16:05 Dwa głupie psy 16:30 Owce w wielkim mieście 16:55 brutalny i zły 17:20 Ed, Edd i Eddy 17:50 Atomówki 18:15 Czas drużynowy 18:40 Laboratorium Dextera 19:05 Tchórzliwy pies o imieniu Brave 19:30 Bliźniaki Cramp 20:00 Owce w wielkim mieście 20:30 Samuraj Jack 20:55 Scooby Doo 21:20 Flintstonowie 21:45 Tom i Jerry 22:00 Zwariowane melodie 22:30 Dziwna rasa Fox Kids (Rosja) 08:00 Hutch Bee 08:25 Oliver Twist 08:50 Family Filler 09:00 Dzieci z klasy 402 10:25 Spiderman (nowa seria) 10:45 Cat Y? 11:10 Życie z Louisem 11:35 Tough Dog 12:00 Wunshpunsh 12:25 Księżniczka Sissi 12:45 Denis Fidget 13:10 Swin City 13:35 Nowa rodzina Adamsów 14:00 X-Men 14:25 The Incredible Hulk NOWE SERIE 14:45 Oprogramowanie szpiegujące dla X-Files 15:10 Walter Malone 15:35 Pirate Mad Jack 16:00 Jim Boton 16:25 Świat Bobby'ego 16:50 Rodzina Dlaczego Wypełniacz 17:00 Dzieci z klasy 402 17:25 Spiderman (nowa seria) 17:45 Kot Y? 18:10 Życie z Louisem 18:35 Dandy Dog 19:00 Wunshpunsh 19:25 Księżniczka Sissi 19:45 Denis Fidget 20:10 Miasto Świnity 20:35 Nowa rodzina Adamsów Hallmark Channel (Rosja) 06:00 Film "Bohater powieści". 1999. Australia 07:45 Opowieść "Królowa śniegu". Część 1 Wielka Brytania - Stany Zjednoczone. 2002 09:30 Film o głodzie. Stany Zjednoczone, 2003 11:15 Film "Ziemia obiecana II". Część XIX. Stany Zjednoczone, 1999 12:00 Serial "Czas nie czeka na II". Część XIX. Stany Zjednoczone. 2002 13:00 Film "Bohater powieści". 1999. Australia 14:45 Opowieść o Królowej Śniegu. Część 1 Wielka Brytania - Stany Zjednoczone. 2002 16:15 Film "Życie". Austria, 2002 18:00 Ziemia Obiecana II. Część XIX. Stany Zjednoczone, 1999 18:45 Cykl "Czas nie czeka na II". Część XIX. Stany Zjednoczone. 2002 19:30 Seria detektywów "Perry Mason: Deadly chic". Stany Zjednoczone, 1994 21:00 Seria detektywów "Taggart: Zakochaj się". Wielka Brytania. 1983 22:45 Film "Projekt" Jelcyna. Stany Zjednoczone, 2003 00:30 Seria detektywów "Taggart: Zakochaj się". Wielka Brytania. 1983 02:15 Film "Projekt" Jelcyna. Stany Zjednoczone, 2003 04:15 Film "Życie". Austria, 2002 VH-1 (Rosja) 05:00 Hits 12:00 Sto najlepszych albumów 21:00 Zapach lat 90 22:00 Potem i teraz 23:00 Sto najlepszych albumów 01:00 T-Rex: najlepsze hity 01:30 The Kinks: najlepsze hity 02:00 Odwrotna strona płyty 03:00 Chillout 04:00 Hits 04:30 Nowe wydania Mezzo 05:05 Live at the New Morning 2002 : Patrick Saussois and Alma Sinti 06:00 Romeo and Juliet 08:35 Concerto for piano and Orchestra in A minor by R. Schumann 09:15 J. Brahms 2nd Trio for piano and string instruments 10:45 L'Agenda 11:00 J. Brahms 1st Quintette for string instruments 11:35 W.A Mozart's 23rd Concerto for piano 12:10 Free Bodies 13:05 W.A Mozart's 2nd Concerto for violin and orchestra 13:35 + qu'hier, plein feux et petit bateau 14:45 L'Agenda 15:00 Il Barbiere di Siviglia 17:35 Beethoven : 1st Sonata for piano OP 49 by Daniel Baremboim 17:55 J.S Bach's Preludes and Fugues (Book 2, n° 1 to 12) 19:15 J. Brahms 1st Quintette for string instruments 19:45 L'Agenda 20:00 Ensemble Vivete Felici 21:15 'Llanto por Ignacio Sanchez Mejias' by V. Pradal 22:30 L'Agenda 22:45 John Williams and Julian Bream 23:45 Europe in time of Renaissance and reform: Spanish music of the Golden Age 00:15 England during the Renaissance 00:55 Marciac Sweet 2000: Ahmad Jamal and George Coleman. 02:00 Non stop, travels with Petrucciani 03:00 Michel Petrucciani Trio 04:00 L'Agenda 04:15 Live at the New Morning 2002 : Ernest Ranglin Fashion TV (Rosja) 05:00 Fotografowie modowi 05:30 Tydzień mody 05:50 Trendy: Dziś na półkach 06:30 Projektanci rozmów 07:30 Tydzień mody 07:50 Trendy: Dziś na półkach 08:10 Mówiące modele 08:30 Stroje kąpielowe i kąpielówki 09:00 Moda w kinie 09:30 Tydzień mody 10:00 Gadające modele 10:30 Projektanci rozmów 10:50 Trendy: dziś na półkach 11:00 Retrospektywa 11:30 Tydzień mody 12:00 Włosy i kosmetyki 12:30 Fotografowie modowi 13:00 Rozmawiające modele 13:30 Tydzień mody 13:50 Trendy: dziś na półkach 14:00 Rozmowa modelowa 15:00 Retrospekcja 15:30 Tydzień Mody 16:00 Urodziny 16:10 Trendy: dziś na półkach 17:00 Gadające modele 17:30 Tydzień mody 18:00 Retrospekcja 18:30 Stroje kąpielowe i kąpielówki 18:50 Włosy i kosmetyki 19:00 Moda kinowa 19:30 Tydzień mody 19:50 Trendy: dziś na półkach 20:00 Model Talk 20:30 Muzyka i moda 21:30 Tydzień Mody 22:00 Retrospekcja 22:20 Włosy i kosmetyki 22:30 Fotografowie modowi 23:00 Model Talk 23:30 Tydzień Mody 23:50 Trendy: dziś na półkach 00:00 Urodziny 00:10 Kino moda 02:00 Fotografowie modowi 03:10 Retrospektywa 03:30 Tydzień mody 04:00 Rozmawiające modele 04:50 Włosy i kosmetyki Ale Kino! 08:00 Ultimatum: film 09:40 Prawo jest prawem: film 11:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio 12:10 Brylanty pani Zuzy: film 13:30 Bez złych intencji: film 15:25 Jak zostać reżyserem, odc. 2: serial 16:20 Mężowie i żony: film 18:10 Szampon: film 20:00 O pierwszym brzasku: film 21:45 Drużbowie: film 23:20 Zabójstwo: film 00:45 Świnie w kosmosie: film Tele 5 07:45 Prosto z mostu 08:00 Zauroczenie, odc. 4: serial 09:00 Telezakupy 12:00 Hakerzy, odc. 4 12:55 Werdykt 13:45 Prognoza pogody 13:50 Między młotem i kowadłem, odc. 9: serial 14:15 Tarzan, odc. 48: serial 14:40 Nie zapomnij paszportu 15:30 Saint-Tropez, odc. 62: serial 16:25 Prosto z mostu 16:40 Zauroczenie, odc. 4: serial 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Hakerzy, odc. 4 18:40 Ukryta kamera 19:05 Niebo i ziemia, odc. 4: serial 20:00 Prognoza pogody 20:05 Hotel Zacisze, odc. 1: serial 20:35 Hotel Zacisze, odc. 2: serial 21:10 Detektyw podróżnik, odc. 1: serial 22:05 City Life, odc. 2: serial 22:55 Prognoza pogody 23:00 Sporty ekstremalne, odc. 4: serial 23:30 Zwariowani Brytyjczycy 23:55 Erotyczne fantazje, odc. 5: serial Discovery Civilisation 09:00 Wielkie powieści: serial 09:55 Tajemnice NSA 10:50 Blitzkrieg 11:45 Łowcy skarbów: serial 12:15 Na ruinach wieży Babel 13:10 Terra X: serial 14:05 Blitzkrieg 15:00 Wielkie powieści: serial 15:55 Tajemnice NSA 16:50 Blitzkrieg 17:45 Łowcy skarbów: serial 18:15 Na ruinach wieży Babel 19:10 Terra X: serial 20:05 Blitzkrieg 21:00 Wielkie powieści: serial 21:55 Tajemnice NSA 22:50 Blitzkrieg 23:45 Łowcy skarbów: serial 00:15 Na ruinach wieży Babel 01:10 Terra X: serial 02:05 Blitzkrieg Discovery Science 05:15 Czas przyszły 05:45 Lotnicze szlaki 06:40 Kręgi w zbożu 07:35 Potop 08:30 Ultranauka 09:00 Kręgi w zbożu 09:55 Słoneczne imperium 10:50 Wiatr w żaglach: serial 11:15 Czas przyszły 11:45 Lotnicze szlaki 12:40 Kręgi w zbożu 13:35 Potop 14:30 Ultranauka 15:00 Kręgi w zbożu 15:55 Słoneczne imperium 16:50 Wiatr w żaglach: serial 17:15 Czas przyszły 17:45 Lotnicze szlaki 18:40 Kręgi w zbożu 19:35 Potop 20:30 Ultranauka 21:00 Kręgi w zbożu 21:55 Słoneczne imperium 22:50 Wiatr w żaglach: serial 23:15 Czas przyszły 23:45 Lotnicze szlaki 00:40 Kręgi w zbożu 01:35 Potop 02:30 Ultranauka 03:00 Kręgi w zbożu 03:55 Słoneczne imperium 04:50 Wiatr w żaglach: serial